Why doessn't Daddy have a mommy?
by tomatooverlord
Summary: A one-shot about an inquisitive little Lily Potter, as she wonders why her father is lacking a mother.


Don't own Harry Potter and I just thought this would be a cute one-shot involving a curious Lily Potter

*******

Mummy, Why doesn't Daddy have a mommy?

It was shortly after a mother's day dinner at the Burrow when a six year old Lily Potter began to wonder why her dad was sad every mother's day. It struck her as strange, no one else was even a little sad on mother's day. But whenever her daddy stood by himself he always looked at the ground and started to tear up. Then her mother would come over and give him a hug, and lean on his shoulder.

Once a year before, Lily watched her Daddy's sad green eyes and wanted to go ask him why. However, she was stopped her aunt Hermione. Her curiosity only built over the year. She often caught herself dreaming about it.

One night, about two weeks later, Lily was being tucked in bed by her mother. Just before Ginny turned out the light, she heard Lily pipe up "Mummy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure dear, anything you'd Like." She said sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Okay, but you can't tell Daddy."

"And why not?" Ginny replied inquisitively.

"Because it's about him." The little girl answered nervously.

"And what do you want to know about your father sweetie?"

"Mummy why doesn't Daddy have a Mummy?" Lily cried as she threw her sheets over her head.

Ginny smiled kindly, she'd been waiting for this day for a long time. She could see it her daughter's eyes every time they went to the burrow to see her parents. Taking a breath she yanked the sheets off her daughter's head and held it down.

"Now Lily, I'm going to tell you a story. It starts off with a happy couple, with a beautiful little baby boy. But, they're on the run from the most evil wizard of all time. This evil wizard wants to kill them and their son, because he's scared of them. Now eventually, the evil wizard found them, and he killed the daddy and the mommy, before the he exploded trying to kill the baby boy. When he grew up the little boy would beat the evil wizard, but he grew up without a mommy or daddy. It stills makes him sad, once in a while, but the grown-up boy eventually had a family, which he cares about more than anything else."

"Was that boy Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear, Daddy grew up without a mother or a father. He didn't even remember them."

"But that's just not fair! Everyone should have a mommy. And Daddy never even knew his!" Lily pouted. Tears came to her brown eyes as she thought of her father's predicament. As tears ran down her daughter's face Ginerva Potter pulled her into a fierce, protective, hug.

"Don't worry Lily, Mommy's here, Mommy's here baby girl, Mommy's here."

"But Mommy, Daddy is still sad sometimes." Lily looked up pleading, tears still in her eyes

"Well, Lily, if you want him to feel better, all you have to do run and give him a big hug and kiss and tell him you love him."

Immediately Lily jumped and ran out of the room, as fast as she possibly could. She bolted down the stairs and on to the couch, where her green-eyed father sat reading. He heard her footsteps, but didn't have time to react to mass of red hair that smashed into his chest. Smiling, Harry felt to thin arms grip him as tightly as they possibly could. Harry leaned back and cuddled his only daughter. Looking up, Harry saw his wife staring at him fondly. Lily was calming down and started to fade into sleep, but not before muttering the words "I love you Daddy."

Carrying his daughter back to her room, Harry sighed happily, experiencing one of the joys of fatherhood. He tucked in his daughter for the night and turned around to leave. Ginny was standing by the door, and the moment after Harry closed it she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart Ginny was the first to speak. "You're The Greatest Dad, Harry."

"One question Ginny."

"What is it Love?"

"What was that about, I mean the tears and everything" he said, indicating his tear stained shirt.

"Lily just had a few questions about you, and your mother." Ginny replied sympathetically.

"Well that explains a lot." Harry nodded with a sad smile, as he and Ginny walked down the hallway, arm in arm.

*****

Cute or cheesy? You decide. In any case hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
